You have to tell him
by soul-wanderer94
Summary: One night JJ shows up at his door with tears streaming down her face and a confession to make. Will Spencer be able to comfort her? - A Jencer one-shot


**This is my very first Jencer one-shot and I hope you guys like it! I've been tempted to write one for so long now especially since Spencer is fantastic and challenging to write and I love them together!  
>Please leave a review with your thoughts and enjoy reading!<strong>

* * *

><p>It was already past midnight and Spencer was sitting in the darkness of his apartment when a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Even before he got up from the chair next to his shelves he knew only one person would pay him a nightly visit - JJ.<p>

Opening the door she stood in the hall, clearly distraught and in tears. For a moment he just took in the scene in front of him, considering how to react, what to do, he clearly wasn't made for situations like this.

"JJ" He quietly spoke up "what is wrong?" And before he could say or do anything else the words already tumbled out of her mouth.

"I'm pregnant Spence." With this confession she stumbled into his arms and let the tears flow freely while sobs started wracking her petite frame. Only he would understand the meaning of her words and only he would understand the pain she was feeling in this very moment.

He knew she didn't really love Will but that she also didn't want to hurt him. The time had never seemed right to tell him or even their friends about what was going on between them. And now she was pregnant while the man she was in love with had to comfort her.

Gently pulling her towards the couch he settled down next to her and waited until she was able to catch her breath.

He still didn't dare to say anything and hell, what was he supposed to say after all?  
>"What am I going to do?" JJ's voice wavered and she stared into his eyes looking for an answer or a sense of comfort.<p>

"You have to tell him JJ." His reply was pragmatic but nevertheless true.  
>"I know. But what about the baby, what about us?" At this her voice broke off and tears started trickling down her cheeks anew. She couldn't afford losing him, losing her best friend, her soul mate.<p>

"You have to tell him." He now repeated and she knew he was probably not the right person to talk to about this, but she had chosen him after all.

Seeing the desperation in her eyes he quietly but firmly added "It is your decision if you want to keep this baby JJ, I won't judge you." It was hard for her to grasp the meaning of his words and even harder to understand what was going on inside of him right now. He had never been one to be easily read.

After a vain attempt to stop the tears from falling down she spoke up again.  
>"I cannot get rid of this baby Spence." Her voice was a whisper and her hands protectively resting on her still flat stomach.<p>

"I know." His eyes held a caring look and a part of her was relieved. "Listen, this baby is a part of you and I will love it, no matter what." His confession overwhelmed JJ because she knew that he was secretly terrified when it came to babies, let alone when it came to take care of one.

For the second time that night she found comfort in his embrace and eventually murmured into the crook of his neck "I will break up with him tomorrow. Can I stay with you?" It was more of a rhetoric question since she knew he wouldn't refuse her request.

"Of course you can, always. But please explain everything to him, he deserves it." His answer sounded so much like the man she had grown to love over the years, he would always care about the others even though he would probably never admit it.

"Will you stay with me?" She now looked up at him and for a moment he wondered what she meant.  
>"You can sleep in my bed with me." He replied, hoping it wouldn't sound weird. Until now he had refused to cross this line, even though they had never slept with each other so far. Right from the beginning he had told her that he would respect her relationship with Will and wouldn't take the next step until she would break up with him and it was an opinion she highly respected.<p>

"I meant not only tonight but throughout this pregnancy and everything. I can't do this alone." When she was around him she felt able to let her guards down and show her vulnerability.  
>"I will not leave you alone JJ, ok? Never." His voice was firm and to give point to his words he tenderly kissed her forehead and for the first time since she had arrived a small smile tucked on the corners of her lips.<p>

"But we should really get some sleep now, I think I will find something for you to wear." With that he got up and she wordlessly followed him into the bedroom and watched as he shuffled through his drawers to find her a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Once they had both changed into something comfortable they quickly got under the covers and JJ nimbly shuffled closer until she was slightly resting against Spencer.

Only then did she realize how exhausted she was from all the crying and the long day and probably even from the pregnancy. Without looking up at him she wrapped her arms around his chest and quietly spoke up one last time. "Thank you Spence, for everything." She already sounded sleepy and he instinctively wrapped an arm around her as well before actually replying. "For you, always." He reassured her and felt her breath evening out and with that he was finally able to fall asleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review (:<strong>


End file.
